Starting New
by dragoon81790
Summary: Harry is left alone when Ginny decides to leave and take the kids with her. Now Harry has to start his love life over again. With the only love he has being his job who can help him? Harry/OC? Harry/Draco? R&R Please


This is my second story. Yeah it has been nearly a year since I made another story. Maybe more but I felt like making one more. I am going to this one alittle bit differently.

Pairings: It will end up DracoxHarry I promise or hope XD With an OC you never really know

Warnings: Foul Mouth OC Auror Head. Bad writing. Taking some things in the epilogue and some not from the other.

Disclaimer: Do I really even need to do this? Bleh I do not own any one or anything in this story besides the actually story itself. Spoilers from all the books.

Harry took one step out of Godric's Hollow and sighed to himself. After all the years he spent with Ginny and the kids it hurt to be alone now. Ginny had left a few months ago and took the kids with her. Apparently she decided she would rather be with some pureblood than him even after all the time they spent together. The only thing he had left was the house that he did not even want to live in and his money from his parents. The wind blew through his hair as he continued to daydream about his life before Ginny left. He only wished he could have done something to stop her from taking away his family. Sure he fought with her about where the kids would stay but it only ended up with him only being able to see them on weekends.

As he walked through the garden that was planted in the back fresh memories popped into his head. His children running around in the garden playing tag while Harry and Ginny sat there on the swing set. Though the swing set was nothing more then a pile of ash do to one of Harry's fits of rage. A well place spell and all this could have been gone if he wanted. All he really had to do was leave for another country. Though he could not do that to his kids at this moment. He did not know how well it would go over with him leaving. Though it was pretty bad already not having his kids on every day but the weekends. It hurt him so much now thought he did not really know what to do. He just let the tears slip down his face as he continued on his way inside of the house.

Harry opened up the door to his home and sighed at the look of the place now. It just seemed so empty to him now and he wanted something to bring the life back. He brushed his hands lightly over a picture and sighed once more. He then noticed that he seemed to be doing that a lot and let out a low depressing laugh. There was one thing he had that he still loved and that was his job. He worked in the Ministry of Magic's Auror offices as one of their lead people. Seeing as he brought down The Dark Lord it was a no brainer that he got that job. He was taking time off now to get his life in order before he went back to work. He was useless in the state he was in and if he was still at work he would end up having to deal with having his negligence getting someone killed. It would just end up being one more thing that hurt him in the long run.

He slowly sunk down into his arm chair to get comfortable and was ready to spend the rest of the day relaxing. Though just as he slipped into the chair and got his eyes closed his fire place began to spark. He cursed under his breath as the Head of the Auror's office popped out of the fire. Out from the fire stepped a golden blond haired male with piercing blue eyes. He stood only a few inches taller then Harry at five feet and eleven inches as well as a bit more muscles then him. He was dressed in nice dark red silk robes though the bottom was covered in soot making him glare at the fire place. "Fucking unclean bastard" he said flashing a grin at Harry as he walked into the other male's house. "Wow..you look like shit today Harry" he said shaking his head.

Harry lightly slapped himself in the forehead as his boss named Adrian made his way into the room. "Oh come on Adrian give me a break. It has been years and then this happens. I am allowed to look like this." he said leaning back in his chair and looking at the ceiling. He was not even paying much attention to his boss as the blond made his way over to sit on the couch in the room. He reached over and grabbed Harry's arm with a smile.

"Harry you need to relax and just look at what you do have. I have been through shit like this as well. It won't go away if you sit there and wallow in your misery. " Adrian explained crossing his legs in front of himself. He slowly took his hand off Harry and stood up walking closer so Harry had to look him in the eyes since he had not been. "Don't let it consume you. I don't feel like having to find another Vice Head in the Auror office if you know what I mean. Besides you need to break in your new recruit." he said which made Harry's eyes jerk open in shock.

"Wait back up a minute? New recruit?" Harry asked in more than alittle disbelief. "I can't believe you would do this to me Adrian." he groaned out making the taller American chuckle a bit at his outburst. "Oh relax Harry. It isn't like you have to go out to fight just break in your new secretary since you fired your old one while you were having one of your bitch fits." Adrian said earning a glare from The Chosen One. He stood up and started pushing Adrian towards the fireplace. "Well since you were so nice to come by I might as well see you to the fire place huh?" he asked in an angry voice and pushing him in.

"Just clean up your fireplace before tomorrow I plan on stopping by again. And I don't feel like getting another robe dirty" Adrian said and grabbed some Floo Powder. He through it down at his feet calling out "Office of Head Auror" and was whisked away in a green flame. Soon after the flames died down leaving a trail of soot in the fireplace.

Harry just groaned not realizing what he was doing he grabbed a cleaning brush and started sweeping out the fire place. "Well I guess that is enough excitement for right now..." he then trailed off looking at the pile of soot in his cleaning pan and threw the thing down into the waste can angry that his boss pretty much had him trained to do whatever he wanted. He moved back towards his chair throwing himself into it and closing his eyes. His mind started running around in circles as he thought about who he could possibly have as a secretary and how much trouble it was going to cause. "I hate you, Adrian" he groaned before starting his mid day nap.

My first chapter of this is done. Read and Review to tell me if you want me to continue!


End file.
